Mike's New Job
by Oldies Lover
Summary: 17 year old Mike gets a part time job as the night guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He thinks it was normal job. But he'll soon find out the horrors the franchise has hidden from everyone for years.


Welcome to my third fnaf story! This will be completely different from my other fnaf stories. I felt like doing something different. There will be some swearing and violence in the story. I hope this doesn't suck like my other stories. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

"Mike Schmidt, what are you doing," My mom angrily came into my room and looked at me. "Get off your butt and do something with your life!" My mom said furiously.

"Mom you don't have to storm in here like that," I yelled. "You know school doesn't start for another two weeks!"

"That doesn't matter! You need to stop being so damn lazy! My mom fumed.

"You don't have to worry about me mom! I can take care of myself!"

I looked away from her not wanting to look at her anymore. My mom did not say anything for a moment. I kept looking away. Then she broke the silence. "I think it is time for you to get a job during the rest of the summer. I saw there were plenty of places hiring near Hurricane."

"I don't need a job!" I exclaimed. "I think it's useless getting a job if I am still living with you and dad!"

That moment my mom lost her patience. "YOU'RE 17 YEARS OLD AND ARE GOING TO BE A JUNIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL! ALL YOU DID THIS SUMMER WAS PLAY VIDEO GAMES EIGHT DAYS A WEEK! IF YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF, YOU FOLLOW MY RULES!" She walked out of my room and a minute later returned with a newspaper. She threw the newspaper at me. "You can find some jobs here," She said calmly. "you don't have to work full time though; it can be part time."

I grabbed the newspaper and opened it. There was the usual news from reporters, ads for products, and job offers. I closed it and looked up at my mom. "You have half an hour to look for a job. When you're done, I want you to tell me what is!"

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll let you know when find one."

My mom gave a slight nod. "Alright Mike, you know I just want the best for you."

"Yes mom, I know."

She smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "I'll leave you to it then," She said as she left my room and closed the door. I got off my bed and walked towards my desk. I pulled up a

chair and sat down. I opened the newspaper again and went immediately to the job offers. Some of the job offerings were retail and fast food. Other jobs I was too young to work. I kept looking and was unsatisfied.

I set the newspaper on the desk and rubbed my eyes. I was about to give up when an ad caught my attention.

Help Wanted:

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 am to 6 am.

Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.

Not responsible for injury/dismemberment

$120 a week. To apply call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR

The job did not sound that bad. All I would have to do is look at some cameras for six hours and make sure no one breaks in. The pay didn't sound bad either. It was closed to where I lived. I grabbed the newspaper and ran to my mom. She was in the kitchen, cleaning dishes. I showed her ad.

"You used to love that place Mike," My mother said. "You always begged to go there."

"That was ten years ago mom. Besides, I was 7 years. I thought those robots were the best."

"Mike are you sure you want to do that job," My mom asked. "you'll have to work all night. What about the other jobs posted on here?"

"This job doesn't sound that bad," I chuckled. "Besides, who would be dumb enough to break into a pizzeria made for kids? What exactly would they steal?"

"If you want to, go right ahead," My mom shrugged. "But I think you should call the company now."

I nodded and went towards the phone. I looked at the phone number on the newspaper and typed it on the phone. The phone started ringing. A moment later someone answered the phone. "Thank you for calling Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how may I help you." The person who answered sounded like a young woman.

"Yeah, hi," I answered. "I would like to apply for the night guard position."

"Alright," The woman on the phone answered. "I'll set up an interview with the manager today for 2 in the afternoon. Is that okay."

"Perfect," I said in surprise. "Thank you for your helping me out."

"No problem," the woman said.

I hung up the phone. And turned to my mom. "So how did it go," she asked me.

"They set up an interview for me to meet with the manager in the afternoon."

"Wow, that quick," My mother said. "People usually have to wait a few days before they are interviewed."

"I guess they just really need a night guard," I laughed.

I looked at the clock. It was 11 am. I had to get ready for my interview. I thanked my mom and left the kitchen. I walked into my room and closed the door. I went into my bathroom and took a shower. After a few minutes of showering, I dried myself and dressed into some nice clothes. I looked at the clock. 12 pm. "A few more hours," I muttered.

/

My mom dropped me off at Freddy's. My mom gave me a hug. "Good luck honey," she said proudly. "I hope it goes well for you."

"Thanks mom, I hope so too," I replied.

She gave me one last wave and drove off. I looked at the pizzeria. The building had a huge sign above that had the four main animatronics I remembered as a little kid.

Underneath was a motto that read: "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria: Where fantasy and fun come to life."

I took a deep breath and opened the doors of the pizzeria. As I entered, I saw children running everywhere, yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs and eating greasy pizza. The adults were either chatting with one another or watching their kids. The floor was shiny black and white tiles. It was littered with junk. The atmosphere was perfect for anyone under the age of 13.

The most crowed area in the pizzeria was by the stage. On the stage were three large animal animatronics performing. I somehow remember each of their names. There was Freddy Fazbear the leader of the gang, he had a black top hat and held a microphone. There was Bonnie the Bunny who had a red bowtie, he held a red guitar. Finally, there was Chica the chicken who had a bib that read "Let's Eat" on one hand she held a cupcake with a creepy face on it. The kids applauded and yelled in chaos.

I wondered where Foxy was. Then I remembered he had his own Cove. I walked through the screaming kids and went to Pirate's Cove. No one was there because there stood a sign that read: "SORRY, OUT OF ORDER" I assumed it was technical issues.

I left the area and started looking for an employee. I looked around for a moment. Then I noticed an employee watching over the kids. He looked like he was in his mid 30's I walked over to him. "Hi," I said. "My name is Mike Schmidt. I have an interview set up with the manager today."

The employee looked at me. "You must be the person who is applying for the night guard position," he said to me. "I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald, I am the day guard. Follow me, I'll show you where the manager is."

He turned around and started to walk. I followed him. "So, what makes you want to apply for the night guard position," Jeremy asked,

"Well, my mother wanted me to find a job for the rest of the summer and I only wanted to work part time," I answered. "Plus, this job doesn't sound that bad."

"How old are you," Jeremy wondered.

"I'm 17, why do you ask," I said confused.

"Oh, it's nothing," Jeremy mumbled. "It's just that most people who apply for the night shift are way older than 17."

I was going to respond when Jeremy interrupted me. "Well here you are." he said. "The manager should be in there." He pointed to an office.

I thanked him and went to towards the office. The door was open. I entered the room and saw nobody was in there. I sat down on one of the chairs and waited for the manager. A few minutes past and nobody showed up. All I could hear was the yelling of children. I was about to leave when I heard a voice. "You must be Mike Schmidt."

I turned around surprised. "I'm sorry," The stranger said. "I am the manager, David. It's so nice to meet you."

"It's okay," I told him. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Let me show you around the pizzeria," David announced. "Get you use to the place."

I nodded and followed him out of his office. "What makes you want to work here," David asked me.

"I just want a job for the rest of the summer. The pizzeria is close to my home and the hours are perfect." I replied.

David shook his head. "This is the dining area. Over there is the show stage."

"Now I'll show you the office where you'll be watching over the place," David said.

He led me to an office in the center of the pizzeria. We entered the office. "These two doors will protect in case anyone breaks in. All you have to do is push the big red button by the door."

"I understand," I said to David.

David continued to give me the tour of the pizzeria. "Can you start working tonight.' David asked

"You want me to work tonight," I said in shock. "So that's means I am hired?!"

"Yes," David affirmed. "Can do you it."

"YES I CAN," I yelled in excitement."

"Perfect."

After about half an hour of David showing me around, he finished. "Alright, we just need you to sign some papers and we get your uniform and you can be good to go."

"Thank you," I said excitingly. "Wait till my mom hears about this."

/

"I'm so proud of you honey," My mom said. "I can't believe this is your first job."

I showed her my security guard suit. She gave me a hug. "I know, I'm kind of excited to see how working at night is."

"You should get some sleep Mike," My mom added. "You're going to have to leave late."

I nodded and went to my room. I laid on my bed and went to sleep. A few hours later I awoke with a sudden jerk. My alarm went off. I turned it off and got out of bed. I changed into my security guard suit and took my mom's keys. (She let me borrow her car for work.)

I arrived at the pizzeria around 11:45 pm. I got out of his car and walked towards pizzeria. When I arrived at the pizzeria it was locked. I opened the doors with the key the manager gave me earlier. I went inside, the pizzeria was empty, and the animatronics were still on stage, not moving an inch. I walked past them towards the office. I got comfortable in my seat and started my shift.

The fan on the desk was blowing cool air but was annoying because the noise it kept making. Next it sat a creepy cupcake that looked exactly like Chica's. It was staring straight at me. I ignored it and looked at the phone on the left side of the desk. It sat there quiet for a few minutes until it rung.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

"The manager never told me about recorded messages," I thought. "But ok work you're magic."

The person on the phone continued. "Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."

"What the hell is he talking about?! Of course, this is bad!" I yelled.

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

"As long as they don't near me, okay," I muttered.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"What the hell," I said confused. "Why didn't the manager tell me about this?!"

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

"My god," I started sweating. "Am I going to die!"

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

And like that the phone clicked. The only noise coming from the office now was the fan. "Of course, they don't, and I'll use these doors without a doubt," I said in anger. "After this night I am going to quit!"

I checked the cameras and noticed a power meter. It indicated that I had 99% power. I pressed the door button and a metal door closed came down. I looked at the power meter. It was going down. "So that's means I limited power," I yelled in anger. I checked my watch. It was 12:15 am. I then opened the door and checked the cameras. I went over on the main stage to make sure the animatronics were in their places. What I saw made me even more scared. Bonnie was gone.


End file.
